fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kobayashi Hiro
}}is the primary main character of Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. Hiro is a clumsy boy, who was blessed with the power of courage and the soul of an ancient hero. One day, a strange voice called out to him and the power of courage awakened inside him. Ever since then, Hiro has had the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of courage. Personality Hiro is a quite clumsy young boy living in a big town of Japan, who has problems to life a normal life. At school, he gets usually bullied for being as weak as he is. Besides that, Hiro is easily scared by anything. However, he has a big help and tries to help everyone as good as he can, even though he usually fails at it. He gets easily scared and has a poor self-confidence. He also tends to make jokes about himself and doubts that he's good at anything at all. His poor self-confidence usually makes people around him angry. Hiro usually thinks pessimistically about any situation. Appearance Hiro has short, dark brown colored hair that usually looks a little messy. His eyes are dark green colored. Outside of school, he usually wears a dark green sweater with a lime green and white checked shirt underneath. He usually has the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to over his elbows. He wears dark blue pants, whose color almost look black. He also wears grey colored sneakers. Hiro is mostly seen wears a watch around his left wrist. Relationships Family *'Kobayashi Haru:' Haru is a cheerful young girl and Hiro's younger sister. She is a middle schoon student who loves playing volleyball. Even though being the younger sibling, Haru acts like a caretaker towards Hiro and helps him whenever he has an injury. *'Kobayashi Shiori:' Shiori is Hiro's mother, who is mostly seen taking care of the house. She has a lovely personality and loves to see her children happy. Shiori is mostly worried about the clumsy Hiro. *'Kobayashi Ichimaru:' Ichimaru is Hiro's father, who is generally very nice but acts mostly strict towards his family, especially Hiro. Ichimaru works in a well-known company. Like it was stated by Shiori, when he was younger, Ichimaru was just as clumsy as Hiro is today. However, Ichimaru would never admit that. Friends and Allies *'The Ancient Hero:' The Ancient Hero was the knight that fought along side with the princess against the calamity evil. However, the day he got mortally wounded, the hero disappeared and was no where to be found. Hiro, even though he didn't know it, carries the soul of the Ancient Hero. *'Kazahara Yumi:' Hiro is Yumi's self-proclaimed rvial. Yumi seems to have problems accepting Hiro as the chosen warrior that will save the world of light. She usually teases him and makes sure he's aware of his weaknesses. Yumi seems to feel satisfied when Hiro failed something. Cure Chevalier is Hiro's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Chevalier holds the power of courage and mirrors the soul of the ancient hero of the Land of Goddesses. Cure Chevalier is the holder of the Ancient Slate and is the knight of the champions. As Cure Chevalier, Hiro's hair turns blonde and grows longer. His bangs are now styled to the side and his hair is tied into a small ponytail hold by a light blue band. He wears a forest green knight-like tunic and and has a light blue scar with white details and white trims tied around his neck. Around his arms, he wears dark brown arm protectors. Underneath the tunic, he wears a white shirt and white pants. He wears dark brown boots with iron trims and some iron attached to the boots around the ankles. Behind his ears, he wears white wing-like accessories. The Ancient Slate is attached to his belt around his hips. Attacks Transformation In order to transform, Hiro holds the Ancient Slate in front of him and gets surrounded by a cyan blue light. The cyan blue light then covers his whole body. The Slate gets split up into five fragments that glow in cyan blue light and fly towards his hips. Then, the Slate gets formed again and with that, the light around his body disappears and his knight armor is show. At last, the cyan blue scarf and his hair accessory appears. With that, Cure Chevalier's transformation is finished. Etymology - Kobayashi comes from meaning "small" or "little", combined with meaning "forest" or "woods". So together, Kobayashi means "little woods" or "small forest". Kobayashi could be a reference to the fact that Link, the main protagonist of the The Legend of Zelda series, usually lives at a forest before starting his adventure. - Hiro is an average Japanese name that means .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_(given_name) Also, the name Hiro sounds quite similar to the English word "hero". Trivia *Cure Chevalier is Yousei A. Sina's second attempt to have male Cure. The first try was Cure Chronos from Hell-Fire Pretty Cure. **This may due to the fact that Yousei A. Sina "just can't imagine Link to be female". *Cure Chevalier is the first Pretty Cure to not have an introduction speech. **Cure Chevalier is also the first Pretty Cure to not have a transformation speech. *Hiro is voiced by Takanashi Kengo, who also voiced Link in Breath of the Wild. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Male Pretty Cure